Não sei mais viver sem você
by Dumpliing
Summary: Será um grande sentimento capaz de perdoar o doloroso passado? Ele a abandonou e ela lhe esconde o maior segredo. Será ela capaz de continuar esta farsa? E o quanto irá ele lutar por alguém impossível e...indisponível?Leia para descobrir. Atualizada
1. Natal 'pouco' encantado

**Capítulo 1 – Natal (pouco) encantado**

Sorri triste perante a árvore de Natal. Sob ela, algo recheava a alegria que as luzes já não pagavam. Não havia dor se não pensasse nos três dolorosos anos que tinham passado…

Mas, fazer o quê… ele partira levando meu amor atrás.

ELE SABIA QUE DOÍA!

Ele sabia… o que me ia fazer sofrer…

.

.

.

Já o esperava no quarto depois do ressoado grito de minha mãe, abriu a porta, mirei o corpo que desde os meus 14 anos me encantava – e ainda tinha esse efeito. Tinha acabado toda a guerra e podia ser finalmente a rapariga normal a qual sonhava ser há quase 3 anos. Sim, é, têm razão - tinha Cristal Tóquio pela frente, mas essa realização ainda ia longe… Ou talvez não tanto pelas descobertas feitas naquela manhã, três dias antes do Natal.

- Mamo-chan, - Sorri e saltei-lhe nos braços como uma criança feliz – que tal foi seu último dia?

- Bem… - Parecia tenso, os olhos não brilhavam e, sobretudo, não me contemplavam – tenho de falar com você Usako.

- Ótimo… também tenho algo para lhe dizer.

Sentou-se na ponta da cama parecendo carregar uma tonelada em cima dos ombros. Fez um gesto a eu me sentar. No momento, senti uma leve tontura por pensar o que estaria para vir… nada passava pela louca da minha mente. Esse tempo depois de o ter recuperado da Galáxia havia sido magnífico.

Havia paz, nesse momento, lá fora, não ali.

- Sabe que eu a amo imenso e não quero mais perdê-la.

Sorri de coração aos saltos, e ajustei o corpo ao assento enquanto permanecia um curto silêncio.

- Vou dizer tudo de uma vez. Vai custar menos. Passa-se que me convidaram de novo para Harvard, e você sabe que eu perdi uma chance pelo que se passou… ora, surgiu de novo uma oportunidade. Me comunicaram por mail que gostariam de me receber. – O coração estava a sair do sítio – Usa, me custa como você nem sonha, mas eu quero aceitar. – Moveu-se lentamente para o esófago. – Eu a amo, quero tudo com você, mas também quero realizar esse sonho, com você a meu lado. Mesmo que você esteja aqui, a levo sempre comigo… Eu quero ir, e só lhe peço compreensão. – Pulou, finalmente, pela boca.

Depois…

Silêncio.

E olhos escuros à espera de… resposta? Ele mesmo disse que só queria compreensão, não autorização. Tinha passado demasiado na época da Galáxia para isto… Não ia querer repetir a solidão e o vazio imenso de não o ter perto.

A maneira de ele falar… caiu sobre mim como pedras no asfalto. Nada doía mais, o coração parou de tanto bater, a minha mente estava limpa. E então lágrimas surgiram.

Se viessem directas do meu coração, seriam de sangue puro. Estremeci, e não aguentei o grito de dor, que parecia exagerado mas não o era no momento.

Na mão, enrolei o envelope – seu presente de Natal – amachucando bem, não tão machucado quanto meu interior que ia decaindo aos meus pés.

Olhei-o sob os olhos lacrimejados, e ele me olhava assustado. – Que se passa Usagi? – Era a única coisa que soava da sua boca.

- Que se passa? – Raramente perdia o controlo na voz - Passa que você me quer fazer sofrer de novo… não… dessa vez não permito. Foi esse o seu presente de Natal? Pois me conseguiu surpreender sem dúvida. Agora pode ir.

- Eu compreendo a reacção e espero que daqui a uns dias você compreenda, eu sei que me ama tanto quanto eu amo você, por isso, sei que tem a capacidade de me… já agora… você também tinha algo para me dizer.

- Capacidade de quê? – A voz saía rouca de tão fortes o grito anterior – Ah, sofrer… é minha vida desde os meus 14… agora continuo a ter de sofrer. Vá, siga seu sonho, de certo é maior que o meu.

- Usako, não há ninguém com sonhos mais belos que você… por favor me diga o que…

- CHEGA! Saia e nunca mais me apareça na frente.

- Mas Usagi...

- SAI!

Querem saber? Saiu. Nem minhas palavras fizeram ricochete. Apercebi-me que depois de anos lutando por ele, tinha de passar a vida a repeti-lo. Prova de amor? Não. Havia era cada vez mais um laco de compaixão.

Tentou ligar, várias vezes, ser recebido em minha casa, várias vezes, e despedir-se, uma vez.

Encontrei-o na rua uma última vez, 2 semanas após o desacato. Cabisbaixo, ia olhando o chão como se nada mais existisse. Pareceu então sentir-me e me mirou.

- Usako… - abraçou-me e eu o deixei, sentia a falta dele. – Por favor, tudo isto é loucura.

- Não é. – Tentei contradizer mesmo sabendo que mentia. – Se quer ir, vá.

O brilho que tinha existido momentos antes, desapareceu.

Me beijou a face e sussurrou um "adeus".

Não houvera piores presentes de Natal ou mesmo Aniversário nos três anos seguintes.

.

.

.

Tinha agora 19 anos e a vida tinha-me pregado breves partidas…

Nessa manhã de Véspera de Natal, após uma limpeza geral pela casa onde vivia fazia quatro meses, e as últimas arrumações de Natal, encontrei… no gavetão da secretária do meu quarto da casa dos meus pais, há muito ignorada num canto, um envelope amachucado.

Após fitar a árvore de Natal e o além mais dos presentes sobre ela, peguei no envelope que tinha abandonado lá pela manhã por saber o que era…

O abri lentamente, com lágrimas querendo sair… Lá estava.

_TSUKINO, Usagi__**.**_

E um pouco mais abaixo: _Teste de Gravidez – Positivo._

Era o seu presente… e ele me preferiu dar aquele.

Sob a árvore estava a essência desses anos todos de sofrimento, brincando com as fitas dos presentes que sabia que não podia abrir.

- Mamãe, - despertei dos meus pensamentos com um sorriso sincero – falta muito para a meia noite?

- Sabe que mais Rini? É a terceira vez que me pergunta isso em 10 minutos, por isso… - andei até ela, a olhei e sorri, preparando as mãos como garras de gato – Ataque de Cosquinha!

Nada mais interessava. Era a noite dela.

Não havia remorsos, nem arrependimentos. Não existia dor, pular do coração em tristeza – apenas alegria em estado puro.

Ele tinha feito sua escolha. E eu fiz a minha escolha perfeita.

Desci rapidamente a escadaria do prédio com Rini no colo, prontas para mais uma noite de Natal na doce e acolhedora casa de meus pais… Rini fingia miar como o gato que vira passar na rua, enquanto a sentava na cadeirinha do carro.

Fechei a porta e dei a volta ao simples carro que me havia permitido comprar após um trabalho de férias. Coloquei a chave na ignição e quando olhei para a frente, pensei estar sonhando através dos sons animalescos de Rini.

Ali estava ele… Com o intenso olhar azul-escuro.

Não… havia demorado muito a esquecê-lo… ele não podia voltar, não agora.

Liguei o carro rapidamente e passei por ele como se de um obstáculo se tratasse. Guiei rapidamente até casa.

Mamãe pegou Rini… e eu me dirigi ao quarto ofegante. Logo Shingo bateu na porta com o telefone na mão. _É para você._

- Usako… não fuja de novo. Não sei mais viver sem você**.**

**Continua.**


	2. Te recordando

**Capítulo 2 – Te recordando**

Revirei os olhos, dos cantos ao teto, me sentia confusa e com todos os sentimentos passados a virem à tona. Que importava se ele tinha voltado? Eu iria continuar minha vida, certo? Nada me fazia sair tudo aquilo da mente naquele momento. Nem os berros de Rini ao abrir o presente dos meus pais, nem mesmo ela me chamando para a ver em cima do triciclo rosa da hello kitty que ela tanto pedira para eles. Nada. E em tanto tempo eu só queria saber dela e nada, nada, nada mais importava. Criara imensa expectativa em três longos anos acerca da sua vinda, nos primeiros meses então… céus… em cada segundo eu alucinava com minha mãe gritando 'Mamoru chegou!' e não passava disso mesmo… de uma ilusão criada estúpida e irracional na minha mente. Mas pedir o quê? Era apenas uma menina imatura de 17 anos, grávida e aflita, sabia que ele era responsável e sabia que iria poder contar com ele… Tinha estado um mês sabendo o que se passava comigo, notando cada diferença em meu corpo, resultado de um jantar à luz das velas e, não lhe consegui dizer nada durante um mês! E tinha sido confuso para mim… Estava melhorando as notas na escola e nesse mês, as minhas notas 15 se tornaram num 9, e de novo, entrava na pressão de saber que minhas más notas iam voltar… mas pior! Que era Dezembro e toda a gente na escola ia descobrir. Mas que estupidez engravidar numa época turbulenta na escola! Ora tinha engravidado em Novembro, descoberto no inicio de Dezembro e lhe decidira contar no Natal, como presente… Até lá, podia preparar um discurso… Mas foi inútil. Todos os meus planos caíram nos meus pés no momento em que ele me dizia que ia para a América. Sabe aqueles momentos em que parece que tudo cai aos seus pés? Foi isso que senti. E não o queria ouvir mais… Tinha de planejar toda a minha vida desde ali, sozinha e com um filho nos braços. Que iria eu fazer?

Aos poucos tudo passou. Tive uma gravidez sempre muito nervosa, no inicio pensando que dizer aos meus pais, depois porque o médico me dizia que ia ser uma gravidez complicada e que tinha de repousar muito e relaxar. Lembro-me de gritar ao médico nesse dia 'quer que eu lhe ponha o nenê na sua barriga, lhe diga que está só e que vai ter que contar aos seus pais, e aí tem de se arranjar sozinho porque ninguém mais vai querer saber?' mas eu errei. Quando contei à minha mãe parecia que tinha sido o dia mais feliz do dia dela, meu pai não reagiu bem assim mas aos poucos aceitou, e Shingo ria e pulava por ser tio… Mas mamãe... Cheguei a arrepiar por ela não ter feito cara de fúria. Sorriu e começou logo fazendo planos para adaptar o meu quarto, pensou mesmo em mudar-me para o quarto deles que era no andar de baixo, enfim, tudo isto depois de saber que Mamoru não estava mais ali... Chorei nos braços dela, como não tinha ainda tido oportunidade de chorar no ombro de alguém… rapidamente tratou de me dizer que não fazia mal eu ficar com o ano perdido, e podia fazer um gênero de 'suplementar' depois do bebê nascer em Agosto, um modo de começar o 12º mas terminar o 11º ao mesmo tempo, era uma questão de falar com o diretor. E aí tudo bem, sempre alguns nervos e saudade, mas tinha mais que pensar pela bebê… Até ao parto. Foi complicado, desmaiei a meio com dores e tiveram de forçar mais a saída da bebê, após umas duras 20 horas. Apesar disso, Rini nasceu saudável com 3.500 kg e 47 cms. Quando a pousaram nos meus braços foi tudo tão mágico… e lágrimas se misturavam na minha face. De alegria por a ter ali, e de tristeza por não o ter do meu lado, por não ele não a ver…

Tudo voltara. Como uma tempestade repentina em bom tempo. Tinha-o tentado esquecer, mas quando ele se colocou na frente do carro… Pareceu-me ouvir um estrondo do meu coração a cair perto dos pedais. Estupidamente só pensei se ele tinha visto Rini, tinha medo, muito medo que ele a tivesse percebido… só pensava que ele podia ficar furioso e me tirar ela… foi tudo o que passou na minha mente desde a viagem do meu apartamento até a casa de meus pais. Arrepiava-me com a velocidade a que chegava e com os dois stops que tinha passado. Rini cantarolava algo da sua escolinha, e eu apenas me concentrava nos meus pensamentos. No porquê de ele ter voltado, como sabia onde eu estava, porque estariam seus olhos encharcados… nem sei… todas as palavras passavam na minha mente.

Quando chegava a casa estava descontrolada e me fechava no quarto até àquela ligação…

- Usako… não fuja de novo. Não sei mais viver sem você.

Eu não conseguia dizer mais nada. Me encostei na parede deslizando minhas costas ouvindo-o ofegante. Não controlei mais e chorei, todas as lágrimas que evitara perante Rini, deixei a lucidez de parte e chorei, quase gritando.

-Usa, por favor, não chore… não é minha intenção. Mas a amo tanto que não consigo mais – meu estômago revirava inteiro, doía e revirava de novo, meu coração apertava e as lágrimas eram cada vez mais, já soluçava e não conseguia dizer nada – quando a vi eu sequer quis crer, me perdoe me ter colocado na frente do carro… céus, você mudou tanto Usako. Eu a amo tanto, nunca a esqueci e meu coração diz que nunca vou ter forças suficientes para esquecer. E quando a vi, tive essa certeza.

Conclui que não devia ter visto Rini, nesse caso, teria falado algo. Apenas continuava dizendo que sentia muito a minha falta até perguntar se me podia ver.

Não emiti um som da minha boca que não fosse soluçar, chorava continuamente.

- Usako, diga algo… por favor.

Repetia isso constantemente, até que não aguentei mais e desliguei. Continuei chorando por uns segundos, depois, me levantei fui até ao banheiro e lavei a cara até ficar apenas ligeiramente inchada pelo choro.

Então seguia para a sala, para a alegria da minha vida…

Continuava abrindo os presentes e rapidamente a árvore de natal de meus pais vazava. Eles a mimavam demasiado, era bom por uma parte, mas por outra… céus, Rini nem podia ir comigo na rua que pedia um mundo e o outro, e se ouvisse 'não' rapidamente dizia que a vovó lhe daria. Nestas pequenas coisinhas eu sentia que necessitava dele para ter pulso firme, eu passava a maior vergonha por vezes quando ela chorava sem parar. Eu era a _mamãe_, mas muita vez me sentia incapaz de o ser…

Os primeiros meses tinham sido fáceis, na prática claro, em coisas como amamentar, adormecê-la e algo que me julgava incapaz de conseguir, mudar fraldas. Porém, havia 2 anos que eu não dormia. Na gravidez era complicado, e depois do seu nascimento pior ainda. Minha mãe ajudava, por vezes me dizia para não acordar que ela resolvia, mas me sentia sempre com um peso na consciência de estar ainda tão dependente. Daí que, quando ela fez 2 anos eu resolvi comprar um apartamento. Minha mãe nem sonhava as dificuldades que eu por vezes passava para Rini apenas ter suas necessidades completas, o quanto eu me desleixava comigo mesma… Mas recusava-me sempre a aceitar uma moeda que fosse da minha mãe. Dai que na noite de natal ela tinha o plano dela todo bem armado. Eu abria os presentes um a um até ver uma carta, e muito dinheiro dentro. Ela simplesmente sorria.

- É uma ajuda filha, não tome como ofensa. Mas desde que vive sozinha sei que fica complicado com as fraldas de Rini e tudo o mais.

- Mamãe, peço desculpa mas não posso.

- Deixe o orgulho de lado Usagi! É o meu presente e respeite isso apenas.

- Obrigada mamãe. – Sabia que era impossível recusar e que a minha teimosia provinha dela – mas mais tarde eu lho devolvo.

- Nada disso. Presente é presente, ponto. – Entretanto Rini caia do triciclo e rapidamente se levantava sorrindo – Rini, diga para sua mamãe que ela é tonta.

- Mamãe você é tonta. – Elas sempre conseguiam isso. – Olha, quando pudemos ir para casa abrir os seus presentes?

- Quando você me disser que presente já andou metendo o olho.

- Ah mamãe. Eu apenas abri um pouquinho.

Como era possível eu pensar nele quando tinha ela que me preenchia por completo? E me ocupava todo o pouco tempo que tinha.

Mas… por muito que tentasse, não conseguia tirá-lo da minha mente, ele tinha voltado. Já não estava mais longe, estava bem perto e sabia onde eu vivia. Não julgo que tenha ali passado ocasionalmente, e tinha ainda de descobrir como ele sabia… Decidi então perguntar à Rei, passando em sua casa antes de finalmente ir para o meu aconchegante lar. Fazia 3 anos que o Natal não tinha o mesmo significado para mim…

Mas ninguém atendeu a porta, nem insisti. Rini teimava em ir para casa por causa dos presentes e eu sequer ia negar mais um segundo.

Subimos as escadas com o seu cantarolar baixinho, já era perto da meia noite e meu celular já tocava 7 vezes. Me surpreendi quando cheguei na porta… Tinha um embrulho enorme.

- Uau mamãe, foi o papai Noel que trouxe para mim?

- Não filha, penso que desta vez foi mesmo para sua mamãe.

- Que sortuda!

- Não tanto quanto você! – Sorri de leve. – Vá, pode abrir os seus presentes.

Abri o embrulho, continha uma grande boneca da Sailor Moon. Tinha um bilhete: "Sailor Moon também chegou na América. Me doeu imenso quando a vi, lembrei você, te amo tanto… Me senti destroçado quando me deixou. Só queria desaparecer de uma vez. Mas voltei, e vou lutar de novo por você. Beijos. Do seu, Mamoru."

Voltei as atenções para a caixa de mensagens do celular… e então me assustei com uma em especial e completamente inesperada.

Mas desta vez, não era nada de Mamoru.

**Continua.**

Marta, 24.08.2010

E que tal? Agradecimentos especiais para a **Beka** que revisou e corrigiu algumas palavras para brasileiro e, claro, por ter querido mais. É importante para mim que gostem da fic.

Beijo. Volto breve.


	3. Liberdade

**Capítulo 3 - Liberdade**

Sabe quando se sente presa a algo e, por muito que tente não se consegue libertar? Bem, era o que eu sentia em relação a essa última mensagem. Não tirava os olhos do celular por um segundo, mesmo o conteúdo ser simples, claro e nada de grande alarme.

Fui ensinada, ao longo de muitos anos, que devia ignorar o que não importava, jogar fora o que apertava o coração, contando até dez e andando de uma extremidade de uma sala a outra, mas havia certas coisas na minha vida que não eram simples de esquecer em breves segundos. Sentia três pressões em cima: minha mãe tentando sempre arranjar maneiras de me dar dinheiro, Mamoru que voltava e agora esta mensagem… Era tudo demasiado para mim e sentia que minha cabeça ia explodir. Espera lá, mas que mal tinha eu feito este ano para receber _isto_ na minha vida? Eu não pedira para Mamoru voltar, muito pelo contrário, depois de o esquecer para que pediria para ele voltar?

Enfim, não queria nem conseguia pensar mais nele. Me concentrava na mensagem, Ryosuke, ou como todos lhe chamam, Ryo a havia enviado. Ryo: advogado na empresa em que eu trabalho como secretária de uns meses para cá. Ryo foi a primeira pessoa realmente simpática com que eu me deparara no primeiro dia após a formação. Sentia que era cada um por si, e que por muito que eu precisasse até de um segundo que fosse para ir no banheiro, era impossível, o advogado para quem eu trabalhava era demasiado nervoso e parecia descarregar tudo o que sentia em mim, de espírito leve aceitei todas as palavras, chegando no final do dia a implorar por um café para agüentar mais uma noite sem dormir. Me dirigi na cafeteria e minha chávena vinha com marca de batom e, desde muito nova que eu ficava com pele de galinha com situações assim, digamos… pouco ou nada higiênicas. Pedi então para ela trocar e ela me disse 'é só um pouco de batom, e então, você não usa?' e, brava, deitou o café no lavatório barafustando de eu ser apenas uma secretária e que eu devia tirar meu próprio café. Não a consegui encarar e baixei os olhos para minhas mãos em cima do balcão, colocou a chávena na minha frente e movi minhas mãos para apanhar a chávena quando ele colocou a mão por cima da minha e disse para ela 'Troca imediatamente a chávena por uma bem limpa para essa senhora que mesmo sendo secretária é superior a você, está aqui como cliente e, tanto quanto sei, merecem todos ser tratados como iguais. Por isso, se não quer perder seu emprego, é bom que sirva outro café numa chávena limpa e com a delicadeza que esta senhora merece'. E assim o fez, ainda baixando a cabeça, nervosa dizia 'Peço imensa desculpa, doutor'.

Eu disse a Ryo que não precisava de tanto e ele disse que precisava pois não admitia que ela apenas passasse minha chávena por água sem a lavar e me tratasse da maneira grosseira que tratou quando eu fui gentil. Logo me encantei, apenas por não sentir proteção há muito, e sorri como há muito não fazia sem ser com Rini, se sentou comigo numa mesa e conversámos um pouco. Alguns dias depois, vi meu emprego em risco quando o advogado para o qual eu trabalhava havia sido despedido, mas Ryo logo no dia agiu dizendo que precisava de uma secretária, ao que todos se surpreenderam pois ele sempre havia dito que dispensava ajuda num trabalho que o realizava. Assim, comecei trabalhando para ele e tudo corria com muito mais calma, apesar de, por vezes, sentir uns olhares estranhos dele sobre mim. Quando a ama de Rini não podia nem mesmo minha mãe, ele permitia que eu a levasse e brincava com ela como nem eu por vezes sentia capacidade de o fazer.

Começou a tornar-se uma pessoa regular nos meus dias, uma visita em minha casa, e eu pouco a pouco tomava consciência da influência que poderia ter na vida de Rini. E esse dia chegou mais breve do que eu pensava, quando Rini me perguntou porque eu tinha mãe e pai e ela não, engoli em seco, e antes de poder responder o que fosse, ela me perguntou 'Meu pai é Ryo?' e, sem mais, decidi que para não iludir Rini tinha de afastar Ryo da minha vida pessoal, não me podendo dar ao luxo de desistir da minha vida profissional. Quando o fiz, ele admitiu que tinha sentimentos por mim. Mas eu não. Atração, talvez, afinal Ryo era um homem lindíssimo de curto cabelo castanho e olhos verdes, com uma estatura musculada por baixo do terno e bem mais alto que eu… Mas não passava disso mesmo.

Isso havia sido um mês atrás. Trabalhar com ele era uma constante pressão, sabia que ele me olhava a todo o momento e que eu ignorava, mesmo cada toque quando me dava algum documento passando sua mão na minha.

Sua mensagem dizia «Feliz Natal para as duas pequeninas mais doces deste Universo. Sei que é demais, mas este ano estou passando meu Natal sozinho e gostaria de saber se, como amigos, não gostaria de vir com Rini no dia 26 para um simples jantar, repito, de amigos. Espero resposta. Beijo». Surgiu então novamente uma tempestade na minha cabeça… Sentia pena de ele passar um dia tão especial sozinho e que eu podia fazer algo, mas também sentia que mesmo por ser uma época especial passada em família, ainda que um dia depois, passá-lo com Rini junto podia soar estranho…

Odiava minha confusão de idéias… mas, ele durante muito tempo era o único amigo que eu tinha, visto que minhas amigas também seguiam a sua vida de estudos, e, quem sabe, eu poderia desabafar com ele sobre a vinda do pai de Rini.

Então respondi positivamente e passado o dia de Natal fui ter com ele.

Abriu a porta com um sorriso terno e sincero, eu sabia que o era, e logo começou fazendo gracinhas com Rini.

- Como você está Usa? – Desviava minha atenção das cócegas que Rini recebia no colo dele para sua face encantada com ela – Não sei porquê, mas me parece um pouco em baixo…

- Não é nada não. – Decidi por ora desviar conversa já que Rini ali estava. - Então, e foi você quem preparou a janta ou mandou vir?

- Ah, - me indicou a cadeira, sentando Rini numa cadeira alta, que na hora eu me perguntava onde ele a havia arranjado mas logo ignorando o pensamento – vai ter de provar para ver.

Ia então até à cozinha e voltava trazendo uma travessa com um cheiro delicioso.

- Não quer ajuda?

- Usa, afinal, quem é convidado aqui? – Sorriu tirando a tampa da travessa – peixe com batata no forno. Rini já pode comer, peixe não?

- Poder pode – ria enquanto Rini fazia careta – só não gosta, tem de aprender a gostar. Você que fez?

Descobri que sim. E que até Rini gostou, depois de ele cuidadosamente verificar que não tinha mesmo nenhuma espinha e lhe dar ele próprio. Depois da sobremesa, Rini foi brincar com umas quantas bonequinhas na sala o que, novamente, estranhei. E ele pareceu me lendo pensamentos.

- Meu irmão tem uma filha e muita vez ela vem cá e, como menina mimada do tio que é, tem mesmo um quarto dela aqui. Era nisso que estava pensando, certo?

- Acertou. – Sorri de leve para ele. – Que sobrinha sortuda, ein.

- É Usa, mas sinto sempre a falta dela. Uma criança muda completamente uma casa por muito silenciosa e escura que seja, a ilumina e lhe dá um som lindíssimo.

Decidi então enfrentá-lo com algo que me havia ouvido na empresa.

- Desculpa perguntar Ryo, mas… o que se conta, é verdade?

- Infelizmente sim, Usagi. – Todos na empresa pareciam saber a real história de Ryo que quatro anos atrás, havia enfrentado seu primeiro caso como ainda estagiário. Uma criança que era mal tratada por seus pais e que por três vezes fora a tribunal, Ryo junto com o advogado que trabalhava, a tentara tirar aos pais e colocá-la num local que toda a criança merece, de paz e felicidade, mas toda a vez a mãe se desculpava e dizia que ia largar o álcool. Ryo, como só cuidara do caso como estagiário, se oferecera para ir com a assistente social na casa deles e se apegara ao menino, revendo-se a si mesmo, pois seu pai também era alcoólatra quando ele era criança, o que o espantava era o caso ser de dois pais viciados em álcool e drogas, mesmo um pai que ele via raramente toda a vez sovava na criança. Ryo sentiu sempre uma necessidade enorme de salvar o menino e, após a primeira vez, numa das visitas viu marcas no seu corpo, bem profundas. Mas, como na primeira, a mãe fez promessa no tribunal e mostrou que sua mãe ia tomar conta do menino enquanto se tratava. Bastou algumas visitas e muito apego de Ryo pelo menino, dias depois a criança fora agredira pelo pai violentamente e havia morrido. Ainda como estagiário, Ryo entrou numa enorme depressão, sentindo que lhe tinha fugido alguém que ele podia salvar.

E, pela primeira vez, vi lágrimas na sua face. Desabafou e, ficamos horas conversando, até Rini adormecer no sofá.

A conversa foi mudando tema e acabamos rindo de um trambolhão que uma advogada dera.

- Por vezes, só nos conseguimos rir dos males dos outros para aliviar os nossos já notou? – Sorriu para mim e acenei, sorrindo também. – Mas você não está bem Usa, que se passa?

- Nada não Ryo, está tudo bem.

- Não minta para mim, diga sinceramente. Há algo que não está bem com você e vai além das noites sem dormir.

- Bem, Ryo… - decidi lhe abrir o coração como ele abrira o dele. – Tem duas coisas… Que não sei bem que fazer.

- Diga. – me ofereceu um copo de vinho e, pelas horas e por Rini dormindo profundamente como não fazia há muito no enorme conforto daquele sofá, entendi que não ia dormir a casa, então aceitei.

- Primeiro, ouça isso apenas como amigo, por favor, e não como advogado – acenou que sim e continuei – tenho passado dificuldades, a roupa de Rini vai deixando de servir, como deixa de ser bebê as pessoas deixam de oferecer roupa e tenho tido que comprar, cada vez mais, pois a cada dia cresce, e todo o dinheiro tem ido para ela… o sítio onde vivo me pede uma renda naturalmente, e sinto dificuldade em a pagar, com ainda gastos do carro, água, luz, gás e tudo o mais. Se não fosse o subsídio de natal eu nem podia mesmo dar uma prenda a Rini, e ia estragar a tradição de natal. A diferença é que antes estava na casa da minha mãe… quis ganhar a minha independência e mostrar que era capaz, mas neste momento começo duvidando… E minha mãe insiste em…

- Me desculpa interromper, mas então é esse o motivo de você vir emagrecendo mais e mais de dia para dia?

- Ryo, eu me alimento. Claro que não muito bem, mas mal sinto apetite. E, como eu dizia, minha mãe insiste imenso em me dar dinheiro mas eu também sinto o meu orgulho, entende?

- Claro Usa, quis sua independência, e isso não é errado. Mas o pai de Rini não ajuda? Desculpa tocar no assunto, nunca perguntei por ele mas sempre pensei que podia estar passando melhor com sua ajuda.

- Não…

- Como não Usa?

- É o meu outro problema – desvaneci em lágrimas e ele rápido me abraçou e acalmou. – Ele não sabe, e agora voltou.

Vi seu olhar confuso e cruzou os braços sem perceber o que se passava.

- Como não sabe? Rini tem dois anos, não a viu com barriga sequer?

- Não. Quando eu lhe ia dizer ele anunciou que ia para os Estados Unidos estudar medicina e eu fiquei furiosa porque não podia ir com ele com um bebê na barriga nem muito menos pensar em pressões. Dai Rini ser uma criança hiperativa, e nem imagino como seria se eu tivesse continuado com ele. Agora, me preocupo. Não sei como, ele sabe onde vivo, e eu tenho medo que ele me tire Rini, eu sei que ele é bom homem, mas e se deixa de ser assim que descobre e faça de tudo para ma tirar?

- Bem… não lhe vou mentir, como advogado, sei que isso pode muito bem acontecer. Sobretudo sendo um médico, como disse. Não lhe quero pôr medos, mas é real. Lhe ocultou de qualquer maneira…

- Sei. E descobriu onde vivo. Não sei que fazer… Por momentos só queria um refúgio bem longe.

Ryo olhou para Rini, se levantou e foi ajeitar suas cobertas. Se sentou do seu lado e me olhou.

- Usa… e porque não fica aqui?

**Continua.**

Marta, 17.09.2010

De novo, um grande obrigado para Beka.

Volto em breve para postar, já estou começando a escrever. Até lá, criticas e sugestões são bem vindas. Pensei que fosse secante, mas o que escrevi era para dar mais a conhecer de Ryo, uma personagem que inventei que pensei ser melhor do que pôr de novo Seiya na história.

Nova fase para mim, entrei na faculdade e Segunda é meu primeiro dia. Me desejem sorte eheh . Depois eu venho agradecer aos comentários que tenho adorado tanto tanto receber. Beijinhos.


	4. Mudança

- Bem… não lhe vou mentir, como advogado, sei que isso pode muito bem acontecer. Sobretudo sendo um médico, como disse. Não lhe quero pôr medos, mas é real. Lhe ocultou de qualquer maneira…

- Sei. E descobriu onde vivo. Não sei que fazer… Por momentos só queria um refúgio bem longe.

Ryo olhou para Rini, se levantou e foi ajeitar suas cobertas. Se sentou do seu lado e me olhou.

- Usa… e porque não fica aqui?

**Capítulo 4 – Mudança**

Não era boa idéia, sabia que não. No entanto, passava-me pela mente aceitar pois a imagem de Mamoru em fúria pelo que lhe escondia, me dava arrepios na espinha, me atacava com uma dor de cabeça incrível e Ryo, como sempre calmo, sorria confiante para que eu desse o braço a torcer pelo menos dessa vez.

- Ryo, eu não posso… sei que me quero esconder dele, esconder Rini, - suspirei um longo segundo – mas não o posso fazer. Me ter aqui, por muito que me diga, Rini é uma criança e ela faz disparate… E lhe ia causar mais custos.

- Oh Usa, por favor, eu sei bem que Rini se sabe comportar apesar da hiperatividade, e mesmo que faça disparate, não é mesmo essa a essência da infância? – Olhamos os dois na mesma hora para ela que dormia calma agarrada ao seu ursinho de pelúcia que sua vovó lhe havia oferecido – E veja só, trabalhamos no mesmo lugar, apenas tem de marcar a troca com a babá para aqui e feito! Não complique sua vida se há facilidade bem na sua frente.

- É…Mas…

- Não, nada de mas. Chega de mas. Se quiser pensar nisso, tudo bem, eu entendo mas pondere. – sorriu terno e se aproximou de mim – Vai considerar como chance? E, nem pense, pagar o que seja, eu que convidei, sequer ponha isso em causa.

Acenei que sim, sabia que não tinha alternativa e podia até ser uma maneira de ficar com menos peso financeiro por um tempo. Apesar de seus sentimentos por mim… Era a minha melhor solução, talvez mesmo única. Acabamos falando até tarde entre um copo e outro e quando novamente me dei conta, estava deitada numa confortável cama. Ele sabia mesmo me espantar, me devia ter levado para a cama sem mesmo eu sentir. E dormi como há muito não dormia, nunca conseguia…

Ouvi risos e desci uma longa escada rumo à cozinha onde estavam eles conversando, ela no colo dele, ele lhe dando o café da manhã. Olharam os dois para mim e sorriram, me dando um gostoso 'bom dia'.

- Céus Usa, Rini é a criança mais inteligente que já vi na minha vida! Certeza que ela tem apenas 2 anos?

-Sei. Lhe daria mais como eu não é mesmo? Que outra menina dessa idade consegue encontrar presentes bem escondidos senão ela e com uma grande risada diz que só viu um pouquinho? Ou ceder em brincadeiras de minha mãe? Ou pedir vinte coisas no supermercado em 10 segundos? Apenas Rini. – Na mesma hora que Ryo fez cara de susto, de seguida riu e eu o acompanhei. – Ainda tem certeza que quer uma peste dessa aqui em sua casa?

- Maior certeza era impossível.

**.Mamoru.**

Caminhava pela rua, mas apesar dos sons, do movimento… apenas uma coisa martelava na minha cabeça: que era feito dela e como tinha ela havia mudado tanto… Certo que apenas a vi de relance no carro mas deu logo logo para ver aquele olhar, o cabelo preso em coque largando o seu estilo habitual… Que havia feito eu afinal? Tinha viajado e _largado_ ela justo na hora que tudo se encontrava bem, eu deitava tudo por água abaixo com ela, seguindo o meu sonho a nível profissional.

Agora estava perdido e meio que sem saber o que havia de fazer, sem conseguir enxergar uma solução. Que cordel mexer para saber a que hora ela estaria em casa... Dirigi feito louco para o Acrobe e, apesar de ser um Sábado de manhã, lá estavam eles.

E logo quando a campainha da minha presença deu sinal, apenas ouvi o som de vidro partindo no chão. O autor? Motoki e bem no seu lado, Makoto, Rei e Mina boquiabertas. Nem sinal de minha coelhinha. Logo todo o mundo da lanchonete me olhava como se fosse uma estrela de cinema.

- Mamoru? – Motoki largava a expressão de espanto para um grande sorriso e vinha ao meu encontro me abraçando – Quando você voltou?

- E aí Motoki, voltei faz 3 dias!

- E não dizia nada não? – E se foi apercebendo que as três não saíram do lugar, confuso – Ei! Mamoru chegou, poderão vocês reagir? Dar um oi? Algum sinal?

Elas se aproximavam, mais parecia que eu era um monstro e comecei logo pensando porquê aquela reação ou falta dela. Seria por eu ter deixado Usagi? Ou mesmo Usagi lhes havia dito para não me passarem palavra?

- Oi Mamoru, - Mina se aproximou e me cumprimentou, logo todas as outras faziam o mesmo – como foi lá nos _states_?

- Ótimo. E vocês como vão?

- Ora! – Motoki replicou – Parece que não se vêm faz 10 anos ein! E então, já viu a peq…

- Motoki! – Makoto interrompeu - Olha Mamoru vou só ali com meu fofinho pequerruxinho e já venho ein.

Algo me soou estranho mas preferi ignorar. Estava cansado, não dormira na volta da viagem e de imediato fui até casa arrumar a bagagem e logo a procurei. E desde aí que não a via. Desde aquele telefonema ficara incontatável. E em Tókio seria quase impossível haver sinal dela. Decidi deixar o Acrobe para uma visita mais tardia e tentar, por fim, descansar um pouco.

Pior, era pensar em tudo na mesma hora, me deixava mais exausto. Pensar no porquê, no telefonema, em como voltar a vê-la… Não tinha terminado bem e ela havia dito que não me queria mais ver, mas depois de todo esse tempo ainda pensei na ínfima possibilidade de ela ter esquecido o que havia dito. Doía como ninguém imaginava, esses 3 anos haviam sido de uma imensa solidão. Certo que tinha amigos na residência e que muitas garotas tentavam conversa além de assuntos da faculdade, mas eu ignorava. Sim, tivera umas duas relações ocasionais, mas fora depois de noites que bebera descontroladamente e me arrependera na hora. A última, Allison, jurou que viria atrás de mim para Tókio.

Ignorei tudo e coloquei para trás das costas, larguei bons amigos de 3 anos mas aqui era onde eu pertencia, ainda mais, ao seu lado.

**.Usagi.**

Então assim seria. Impossível recusar quando se tratava de alguém que tanto carinho sentia por Rini e porque tinha medo, muito medo, só de pensar que Mamoru poderia revirar o que era e seu mundo e meu mundo, ao descobrir. Ryo se oferecera para buscar minhas coisas junto com amigos enquanto eu tomava conta de Rini que estava particularmente quieta. Raro. Mas sabia que não ia durar muito.

- Usa, seu celular está tocando.

- Oh obrigada Ryo. Alô.

- Usa, - Ryo sussurrava – vou indo ok? Deixa que trato de tudo. – E se despediu com uma adorável ternura de Rini que já queria ir atrás dele.

- Usagi! – Makoto do outro lado gritava enquanto eu me desculpava. – Você nem sabe, quase morri de coração agora. Se eu não amasse tanto Motoki, eu a deixaria cortá-lo em pedaçinhos bem pequenininhos que nem migalhinhas!

Previ de imediato ao que ela se podia estar referindo. - Mamoru?

- Sim! E Motoki já lhe ia perguntar se tinha visto Rini. Bem, ele não sabia, como você só nos ligou a nós mas foi por muito pouco, eu consegui dar a volta!

Um arrepio correu pela minha espinha ao imaginá-lo descobrindo e suspirei aliviada - Obrigada Makoto, lhe fico devendo viu!

- Nada Usa, temos de ser uns para os outros.

- Bem eu vou indo que Rini já está escalando paredes por não achar o controle da tela.

Então a ouvi murmurando hesitante. - Usagi… - Makoto interrompia o '_quase'_ final de chamada.

- Sim…

- Quando você lhe vai contar?

- Um dia… - suspirei brevemente. – Um dia…

Eu tinha medo. E me sentia inútil. Eu pensava simplesmente que a vida não tinha classificação, e a minha já parecia mais um drama. Mas… Rini! Apenas ela importava durante tanto tempo. Continuei a amá-lo durante todo esse tempo e procurava razões inexistentes para o esquecer, chegando até a inventar uma briga imaginária para o término de nossa relação. Mas mentira… mesmo depois de tudo, quando partiu, em silêncio ouvi suas mensagens que me deixara na caixa de voice mail. Lá ele cantava com sua voz doce e rouca, sempre canções de amor ou mesmo apenas falava de sentimentos.

Era puro, sim. Mas eu me sentira tão só durante todo o tempo que o julgara na América que era escusado tentar mais um ano e então após saber da gravidez… naquele tempo, apenas as meninas e Seiya eram incansáveis comigo mas sei, sei sim, que as meninas era por amizade… Seiya por procurar algo mais. E eu lhe partira o coração... Mas sabe como é, para ser feliz nem sempre outro no mundo estará igual a nós.

Infundamente eu continuava minha busca de motivos para odiar Mamoru mas depois sua voz vinha a minha mente como geada durante a noite. Repentinamente e linda, mas caindo gelada na minha pele, com gotas a curto prazo.

Aprendera que amar não era fácil, dar amor talvez sim, mas no que toca ao ato de dar e receber não era um caso justo. Procurei razões para mudar a menina que era e não era fácil, mas encontrei aos poucos a única razão: Rini. Me forçara a crescer e a jogar lágrimas fora e me sentia melancólica maioria do tempo. Ah não. Era tarde para ele voltar… demasiado tarde.

**.Mamoru.**

Voltara a tentar procurá-la em casa mas apenas me surpreendi quando bati na sua porta. Alguém abrira e meu coração quase pulara, até ver uma senhora de meia idade ao celular.

- Diga. Se esqueceram de algo?

Esquecer o quê? E quem? – Não. Eu estava procurando Usagi Tsukino, mas peço desculpa, devo ter errado o andar.

- Não errou meu filho. – A senhora desligara o celular e olhava sorridente para mim – Mesmo agora vieram buscar tudo da menina Tsukino. Ela se mudou.

- Como é? – Meu coração entrara em choque. – Não pode ser, mesmo há tão pouco ela estava aqui… Para onde ela foi?

- É verdade, mas certeza que não foi mais apanhado de surpresa que eu. E sinto muito meu jovem, mas não sei para onde ela foi morar. Ela sequer compareceu para as mudanças, que ora foi mesmo minutos atrás que terminaram. Penso que era seu companheiro tratando de tudo por ela pois me pagou a última renda ele mesmo.

Seria da minha chegada que ela saíra? Como podia ser possível… E… companheiro?

- Bem meu filho, lamento imenso. Licença.

Tentei buscá-la então na casa dos seus pais apesar de saber que podia novamente quase ser chutado por Shingo. Isso! Podia ser Shingo quem falou por Usagi. O tal "companheiro". Afinal ele não era mais uma criança.

Guiei como louco e quando finalmente cheguei, sua mãe, Ikuko, me abria a porta com um sorriso.

Mas rapidamente seu sorriso desapareceu. – Que faz aqui?

- Lamento incomodar Sra. Tsukino, procuro Usagi. Ela está?

- Mesmo que tivesse eu não lhe iria dizer. – Tsukino-sama me falava da maneira mais arrogante, quase gritando. - Mas Usagi não está, agora dê o fora. – E quase me fechou a porta na cara, mas coloquei logo a mão para a abrir. – Já lhe disse! Vá embora seu… seu crápula! Mau caráter! E nem se atreva a voltar aqui!

Não consegui entender aquele tratamento mas desviei a mão. Estaria sua família tão chateada assim? Ou recebera ordens para me afastar?

Eu só conseguia pensar nela… E doía tanto. Doera todo esse tempo e continuava doendo, ainda mais sabendo que estaria tão perto e não a conseguia alcançar. Em como ela era dócil e pura, e no que ela se podia ter tornado agora depois desse tempo… Só de pensar me causava imensa mágoa, mágoa essa que não desaparecia nem se pensasse muito no assunto, nem se o tentasse esquecer.

Meus pensamentos então se desviavam com o som do celular tocando. No visor aparecia o nome: Motoki.

- Alô Mamoru. E aí como vai?

- Bem, - sorri levemente, afinal ainda me restava Motoki – pensando na confusão que foi voltar e que está sendo como uma re-integração.

Motoki riu, mas nervoso. Podia notar por seu tom que algo se passava, algo que não me poderia dizer como nessa tarde. – Mamoru, será pode passar aqui no Acrobe?

E arranquei no carro para a lanchonete que agora também já não era a mesma, já não havia mais a alegria e esperança de puder ouvir minha querida Usako.

… E agora menos motivos tinha para sorrir. Motoki chegava perto de mim – Lamento se não era para lhe dizer, mas como chegou aqui e perguntou por você…

- Que faz você aqui?

**Continua.**

Desde já agradeço a força no meu comentário em Silêncio do Olhar, que mais tarde quando postar irei ser mais longa. Agora vou aqui vou agradecendo pelas reviews sempre tão gostosas de receber ^^

**Soffy:** Muito obrigada! Espero que continue lendo e revisando. *

**Mari:** Xi demorei! Me perdoe e por favor acompanhe na mesma e revise. Foi uma entrada um tanto complicada na faculdade e tenho desanimado um pouco. Mas aqui estou, e Mamoru lutar por Usagi? Veremos ; ) Beijo.

**Jocelaine:** Oh obrigada. Desculpa minha demora e espero que continue lendo e deixando a tua marquinha. Ingressei em Educação Básica, para depois ser Educadora de Infância. Obrigada mesmo ^^ Beijinho.

**Marcinha**: Creia que se não fosse uma leitora como tu, eu já teria desistido há muito. Obrigada do fundo do meu coração. Beijinhos.


	5. Você do meu lado

… E agora menos motivos tinha para sorrir. Motoki chegava perto de mim – Lamento se não era para lhe dizer, mas como chegou aqui e perguntou por você…

- Que faz você aqui?

**Capítulo 5 – Você do meu lado**

Allison. Teria sido por eu lembrar dela? Nunca mas nunca mesmo havia passado na minha cabeça que ela viesse atrás como dissera. Sabe o que é, pensamos que as pessoas não cumprem coisas assim ué, loucura demais vir de um lugar para outro sem conhecer nada e apenas me tendo como objetivo.

Motoki não sabia de nada, e lhe tinha indicado meu paradeiro.

- Mamoru, então, não está feliz por me ver? – Allison sorria inocente, sempre o fazia mesmo quando me dizia mais um _copo não lhe fará mal nenhum_, justo na hora que lhe dizia que não reagia bem com álcool, ficava sempre meio alegre demais para me orientar. – Pensou que eu não vinha? Darling, não sou de fugir a promessas.

- Allison, não veio em boa hora. Cheguei faz tão pouco e…

- Mamo-kun! – Me interrompia com um sorriso de sarcasmo incrível – Isso são maneiras de receber alguém? Lhe trouxe sua manteiga de amendoim preferida! E, como vê, aprendi japonês. Julgava meio complicado mas me enganei!

Allison era a garota tipicamente americana. Sabe o que é chegar num lugar como a América com uma idéia "holliwodesca" e descobrir que tudo era diferente do que víamos nesses filmes? Foi o que aconteceu quando cheguei a Harvard e minha República… até encontrar Allison. Isso. Ela tinha realmente sido líder de claque na sua _high school_,e por todo o lado abanava seu médio cabelo castanho escuro e seus olhos cor de avelã alcançavam seu próximo alvo enquanto caminhava pelos longos corredores de Harvard com sua roupa sempre _in_. Foi o que me aconteceu. Jason, meu colega de quarto me avisara no início de uma fatídica manhã de estudo, enquanto ele regressava de uma festa acadêmica "Isso Mr. Nipônico, ela o mirou, apontou sua seta e _tau_! Você é seu próximo alvo. Nem quis crer, tal como eu, que você era japonês pelos seus olhos normais, mas… ora… isso ainda a maravilhou mais no novo aluno ein. Homem de sorte você! Eheh! Então, boa noite." e adormeceu depois desse longo aviso. Depois disso, logo vi todos os sinais. Eu fugia a toda a festa por dedicação ao estudo o que a desiludiu até conseguir convencer Jason a me atirar, literalmente, os livros janela fora.

E agora, vinha para o Japão, depois logo na nossa primeira conversa dar a sua opinião tão direta de que _meu país não prestava e que tudo de bom estava ali e em certos cantos da Europa que ela já havia visitado, e que o Japão estava bem bem longe de seus destinos de sonho_.

- Eu lhe disse que não sou de desistir fácil, Mamoru. Nunca um homem me encantou tanto como você… talvez seja desses… hum… encantos orientais, - E se vinha aproximando de mim cada vez menos delicada e com um ar estranho – será?

- Allison, eu lhe disse ter assuntos a resolver aqui em Tóquio. Não quero minhas atenções em nada mais que isso aí, por isso, me desculpe mas vai ter que voltar a Massachusetts ou mesmo sua família a deve estar esperando em Chicago, depois de tanto tempo em Harvard.

- E que assuntos você tem para resolver aqui? – Sabia que ela ia tocar na ferida, tal como me arrependia de lhe ter mencionado minha vida. – Não tem família, sua _ex-namoradinha-loira-otária-pouco-compreensiva_ não lhe responde… Eu o quero bem ao contrário dessa gentinha.

Até que Motoki, que não se privara de ouvir todo esse bate papo retrucou para ela.

- E aí, moçinha? Que sabe você da vida de Mamoru? Todos o queremos bem, não julgue que por termos certas regras aqui e acolá que não somos caras legais e cuidamos de nossos amigos. Por isso, seja ponto assente na sua cabecinha de _gossip girl xoxo_ que tem formas de falar, principalmente de Usagi, viu?

E uma louca discussão começou, até que perdi minha paciência e saí, ignorando se ela viria atrás, me tranquei no carro e saí cantando pneus.

** .Usagi.**

Lembrava as palavras de Rei no momento que mais precisava de apoio:_ Se tornou fria e odeio isso em você_. Por muito que tentasse não pensar no assunto, sempre vinha na minha mente quando pensava se diria a verdade para Mamoru ou não. Mas sabia que não tinha opção, não tinha beco com tijolos por quebrar para fugir, não tinha fuga possível nem que medisse 2 centímetros de altura, nem uma luzinha do outro lado do muro. Eu sabia como era seu coração, mas também imaginava o que poderia ele fazer, e estava fora de cogitação perder Rini para ele.

Seus cabelos se espalhavam no meu colo enquanto via o dinossauro roxo de voz irritante e andar estranho na tela, alegre, naquela mesma posição batia palmas ao ritmo do boneco. Juro que evitei rir quando ela trauteava a música seguinte junto de palmas e fez um sonoro rosnar de irritação quando o boneco não terminou toda a canção pois fora interrompido por um outro boneco amarelo.

No mesmo instante pegou o controle e mudou, era um gênio e eu me surpreendia mais a cada dia. Não acertou no canal que queria, claro, mas não clicava nenhum botão que fosse dar a algum outro lado estranho, não, era inteligente e pegava em tudo o que fosse tecnologia, por vezes apanhava o celular cheio de teclas de Ryo e ele nem notava que tivesse sido remexido. Já eu, não grande apreciadora de tecnologia, poderia clicar em algo e avariar tudo no momento, já que aquele controle mais parecia o comando para uma nave espacial. Então, quando Rini me pediu que cumprisse a missão por ela, entrei em pânico ao olhar todo o número e botão possível e imaginário, até que Ryo entrou. Oh, salvação! Logo Rini entendeu o meu olhar torto olhando o controle e chamou Ryo que trazia duas caixas empilhadas sem esforço, o que logo me surpreendeu pelo peso de cada uma, vinha seguido de 3 homens com porte idêntico ou maior que o seu.

Peguei na caixa e já me preparava para a transportar quando ele correu para me retirar a caixa dos braços.

- Me desculpe Usako, mas hoje somos muitos, aproveite seu dia com Rini enquanto eu trato disso.

- Mas…

- Nada de mas, - gentilmente interrompeu – vou colocar as coisas de Rini no quarto que minha sobrinha costuma dormir e as suas no grande da frente, espero que não se importe com a porta de acesso para meu quarto, mas eu nunca prevera fazer uso do quarto.

- Não, isso não, mas…

- Mas Rini costuma dormir com você. É isso?

Em cheio, na _mouche_, como quiserem. Me lia os pensamentos como se de telepatia se tratasse. Nesse momento, olhei seus olhos mais fundo, o sol batia no seu rosto enquanto ele curvava sua cabeça para mim e notei com mais detalhe seus olhos: eram verde esmeralda e tinha um pouco de azul junto das pupilas, eram diferentes, sem dúvida alguma.

- É. E eu na outra casa tentei várias vezes que ela fosse para seu quarto, mas não tive grande sucesso não.

- Mas vai ter.

Aproveitei o resto do dia que nem uma princesa. Foi, como ele disse, meu último dia como oficialmente convidada pois partindo desse dia, eu viveria ali como se a casa fosse minha.

Aos poucos me adaptei, e sua técnica com Rini fora infalível. Retiro da chucha e hábitos de sono lhe foram implacavelmente impostos no mesmo dia. Chorara durante três horas e ele se certificou que eu não a ia acalmar. Me custava como Deus sabe, mas ele sabia o que estava fazendo. Nessas três horas íamos falando, pode-se dizer que metade de trabalho e outra metade sobre ele, fui desvendando aquele mistério que o envolvia, descobrindo suas fraquezas e suas barreiras protetoras. E aquele olhar parecia que me ia invadir a qualquer momento… em 10 segundos tinha de desviar o olhar durante 5, senão certamente me perderia e eu sabia o que ele sentia. Nessa mesma conversa ele falava sério de um assunto que eu inevitavelmente não conseguia levar sério.

- Estou jurando, pare de rir, - parecia fazer beicinho que nem criança – seu pai foi implacável. Me disse que se eu lhe fizesse algum mal ia conhecer um samurai Tsukino ou um caçador exímio. Eu estremeci com aquela voz no celular, em nada esperava que ele se fizesse passar por cliente a você para chegar a mim.

- Oh, lamento Ryo – eu não agüentava mais de riso e aos poucos ouvia Rini deixar de soluçar. – Mas tem de admitir que se quis desmanchar de riso.

- Não Usa, nem por um segundo. Eu realmente fiquei amedrontado. E o que ele me disse que se não fosse com você e Rini no sábado jantar? É mau demais para falar a você como lady que é.

- Eu conheço bem meu pai, mas ele sabe que você me está ajudando e vai ver o quão gentil ele realmente é.

- Não duvido, princesa. Mas… e desculpe tocar no assunto, que fará ele se o pai de Rini lhe aparece na frente?

Certamente perdi expressão pelo que se seguiu.

- Desculpe Usa, sei que não devia ter questionado, por quem é e tudo mais.

- Não tem problema. Julgo que me tornei imune a ele depois de todo esse tempo. – Ele me mirou sério como se tivesse muita dúvida na sua mente. – Mas sim, o que quiser, pergunte.

- Você ainda o ama?

- Sabe a teoria de paixão e amor? – Ele acenou que sim com a cabeça, e eu suspirei longamente antes de começar - Eu julgo que, por tudo, apenas sinto paixão, amor deixei para alguém que realmente merece, como Rini. Certamente me poderá chamar fria, pois foi o único homem que tive na vida mas, é tudo o que consigo sentir. E saber que ele voltou, ainda trouxe à tona mais um sentimento, e é raiva, não amor.

- Hum, entendo, mas não é fria. Não teve mais ninguém na sua vida, mas de certo o imaginou a seu lado com Rini.

- Exato, nem minha mãe entendeu isso certo porque achou que eu tinha colocado na idéia que iria ser mãe solteira e ponto. Mas é por isso que minha depressão pós-parto está durando tanto, porque construí na minha mente, assim que tomei Rini nos braços, uma idéia de como seria uma família, digamos, completa e o medo de ficar só me assolou.

- Afinal, mal recuperou dessa separação teve de enfrentar toda a crise de gravidez. Mas bem, deixando de parte tudo isso, agora você está aqui junto de mim e como amigo que sou e fã número um de sua pequena, vou fazer de tudo para que as duas se sintam bem.

Aquele olhar e aquelas palavras me apertaram o coração, me imaginei em câmara lenta a beijá-lo ternamente e agradecendo tudo o que estava fazendo por nós, oxalá o tivesse conhecido antes, assim não teria de me sentir culpada por me estar apaixonando por ele.

- Já está fazendo com que nos sintamos bem, nem eu sei como lhe agradecer.

Todo o carinho durava, por mim, por Rini, éramos, como ele ternamente dizia 'suas pequenas' para ele, que deviam ser tratadas com todo o respeito. Eu ajudava nas tarefas de casa mas raro ele me deixava fazer algo mais intenso, ele próprio gostava de cuidar de tudo com o máximo cuidado. Como homem, por vezes com seus pequenos desalinhos ali e acolá, mas nada que me fizesse perder a paciência. E nesse sábado, no jantar com meus pais e irmão, todos se renderam a seus encantos, meu pai o respeitou como se tivesse sua idade, não o tratava como um garoto. Mamãe logo entendeu seus olhares sobre mim, e alguns meus sobre ele… o começava a olhar de modo diferente a pouco e pouco. Na mesma noite, Rini começou com febre alta e otite, chorava e mal falava, o que era raro numa criança tão tagarela, apenas balbuciava as dores que sentia, fomos às urgências e, após três horas, voltamos da mesma maneira que fomos, apenas com uma receita de xarope para baixar a febre.

Assim, por 3 noites não dormi apenas para estar junto dela até adormecer, Ryo ajudava apesar de eu lhe dizer para ir dormir, em troca, ele me dispensava e, quando ela melhorou, fui eu que deixei de conseguir dormir. O médico falara algo do tipo esgotamento nervoso por Rini ter ficado doente e nesses dias eu não ter parado, e eu tentava, tentava, mas nada resultava para adormecer por fim. Agora era Ryo junto de mim, anulando casos ou passando novos para colegas, nesse tempo assistiu a apenas duas audiências matinais, dizia que com tudo o que eu já passara, era claro que um dia iria mais abaixo mas não esperava não conseguir dormir.

Ryo tentava de tudo um pouco, esperava que o fato de me poder ajudar iria me acalmar, à noite, colocava música, aconchegava meus travesseiros, colocava panos quentes em minha testa, me fazia massagens de relaxe… tudo um pouco, ficava sempre ali e não ia dormir. Eu esquecia o que fazia no próprio dia, parecia mais um _zombie_ e minhas palavras saíam deturpadas. E dia após dia, fui dormindo. Uma hora, duas… Até, por fim, um dia conseguir dormir 8 horas, no dia seguinte, ele voltou a ficar do meu lado após muita insistência, mas dormi as 8 horas na mesma, ele ficara até eu adormecer e saía de leve para não o notar.

Aos poucos voltara ao normal, sem recorrer a calmantes os quais fui contra desde o início, sem recorrer a ervas medicinais e tudo mais. Apenas técnicas que ele ia usando, e tudo se foi recompondo, voltara ao trabalho com mais energia que o normal e já trabalhávamos muito em conjunto dadas as pilhas de documentos acumulados por todo o tempo.

Eu não tinha como mais agradecer a Ryo, ele não tinha manias que o seu nível o podia fazer ter e humildade o definia por todos os poros.

Uma noite, ele foi verificar como eu estava antes de se dirigir para o seu com os olhos vermelhos e notavelmente cansado.

- Eu estou bem, já passou tudo, pode ir descansar.

- Você é uma guerreira mesmo. Boa noite, Usako.

Mas nada, nem a depressão nem o esgotamento poderiam prever minha atitude.

- Ryo… - me levantei lentamente da cama aconchegada e me dirigi a ele de porte largo, naquele momento com apenas calça de pijama.

** Continua.**

Sei que demorei, por isso, a todas peço imensas desculpas. Época difícil, escola muito complicada… aff. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e ainda haja um espacinho no vosso dia para dar o feedback.

Agradecimentos especiais com beijinhos enormes em vossos corações para a **Marcinha**, a **Mistoflees**, **Jaque** e **Isa_moon**.

Um ótimo ano a todos os que acompanham!


	6. O passado de Ryo

_ Mas nada, nem a depressão nem o esgotamento poderiam prever minha atitude._

** Capítulo 6 – O passado de Ryo**

- Ryo… - me levantei lentamente da cama aconchegada e me dirigi a ele de porte largo, naquele momento com apenas calça de pijama. E, simplesmente, o beijei.

Não, não era o beijo habitual como o de Mamoru, era pura adrenalina que corria em minhas veias naquele momento. Era tão estranho… Sentia o desespero naquele beijo, e esperava que ele não o sentisse. Pouco depois, ele traçou seus braços nas minhas costas e me puxou mais para si. Sentia aquele corpo junto do meu, e a sensação de proteção me invadiu, me levantou como se eu fosse uma pluma e, gentilmente, me deitou na cama. Até…

- Mamãe? – Rini me despertava da asneira perfeita que eu tinha acabado de cometer, ou quase... Ryo se removeu em menos de 1 segundo de cima de mim, arrumou sua postura e olhou Rini sério. – Tenho fome.

- A esta hora Rini? – A olhei torto, seria mesmo fome ou nós teríamos feito algum som sem perceber? – Anda. – E Ryo veio junto também.

Eu sabia que não tardaria para ela falar alguma coisa do que tinha acabado de ver. E eu não conseguia enxergar Ryo, apenas olhava Rini enquanto ele lhe colocava o pote de bolachas na frente e eu aquecia uma caneca de leite.

- São suas preferidas, certo? – Ele a mirava com receio.

- Sim. – E fez uns minutos de silêncio até estalar o _plim_ do microondas. – Posso chamar você de papai?

Eu já bem que esperava… A inteligência prematura não era um traço meu, sem tirar nem pôr, eram de Mamoru. Ele mesmo me havia dito numa conversa de café da manhã que, desde muito cedo, questionava o mundo e o seu vocabulário era perfeito.

- Rini, eu não sou seu pai. – Agora eu o conseguia olhar, estava sério mas seu ar um pouco desalinhado, não o faziam parecer.

- Estava beijando mamãe. Apenas papais e mamães se beijam.

_Tchan-nam_… eu sabia que seria uma longa conversa para aquela hora e ocasião e logo evitei uma dura confusão na cabeça da pequena.

- Rini, falamos isso amanhã. – Entretanto ela terminara as bolachas e o leite – Agora, cama.

E Ryo a foi deitar enquanto eu me sentava na sala tentando entender o que se tinha passado na minha cabeça para o que acabara de acontecer.

A imagem de Mamoru vinha à minha mente. E meu coração aquecia imaginando aquele olhar, idêntico àquele que eu via todos os dias em Rini, porém, eram olhos com personalidade. Era o que eu costumava dizer… neles eu conseguia ver preocupação, amor e tristeza se eu me sentia em baixo; e alegria, brilho e paixão se eu me sentia feliz. Parecia sua voz soando na minha mente _Você vale mais que isso_, quando recordava o que acabara de acontecer. Vários flashs de momentos com ele passavam na minha mente, o que acabou me cansando como se tivesse tratado de 15 montes de papelada num dia… e ali adormeci.

Na manhã seguinte, senti minhas almofadas e mais umas quantas à minha volta como uma princesa. E o cheiro de tarte de maçã inundava toda a casa. Desci pé-ante-pé para puder visionar tudo bem, sem que ninguém me percebesse. Ryo continuava com a mesma roupa, ou falta dela, da noite anterior mas todo sujo de farinha: pelo cabelo, face, pelos braços, mãos, calça do pijama… e olhei minha Rini, exactamente igual, rindo contagiantemente.

Ryo parecia explicar a Rini como dispor a decoração pela tarte quando me apercebeu:

- Espiando sem ajudar? – Riu enquanto se dirigia até mim. Temia que ele quisesse falar da noite anterior. – Assim não é muito justo. – E me atirou com farinha por todo o cabelo parecendo neve. Rini ria alto e eu o fulminava com o olhar.

- Eh! Espiando não. Apenas estava tentando perceber que cheiro era esse.

- Me soa o mesmo que espiar. Rini queria saber como se fazia a tarte da Branca de Neve, e eu lhe ensinei.

E era a melhor tarte de maçã que eu já comera em toda minha vida. Cada pedaço de maçã continha amor e alegria em estado puro.

No entanto, o dia piorou um pouco mais tarde… Tudo tinha saído das caixas, tinha sido arrumado e posto em lugares certos. Uma, no entanto, permanecia no lugar, naquela pequena dispensa. Intacta. Era tudo de Mamoru: presentes, mesmo aquele último de Natal, cartas, bilhetes de todo o cinema que tinhamos assistido juntos, fotografias e mesmo cartas escritas por mim. A caixa permanecia naquele exacto local, e eu nunca lembrava dela, à exceção desse dia… Uma folha estava caída junto da caixa, mas ela sempre estivera ali para eu a esquecer… E, naquele momento, eu pegava a folha, e li. Era uma carta escrita por mim, durante minha gravidez, num momento de saudade e aperto no coração.

_Um dia senti que o ia esquecer e deixar suas memórias para trás. As memórias de quando me amava intensamente e eu hesitei. E quando eu o amei e você se sentia confuso, bateu com a porta no meu coração. Você voltou e disse que a vida dá muitas voltas... E sua volta não tinha ponto de partida nem chegada: era a meu lado que queria estar, ou assim você dizia… Depois, deu de costas para nunca mais retomar. E tentei amar além de si, além dos seus olhos, além do seu coração... Foi a partir dessa decisão que enxerguei a realidade e soube que todos aqueles não eram seu reflexo. E, sem si, não passo do que julgam ser apenas uma mulher que não precisa de ser amada, apenas dar amor. E voltei atrás, para o que um dia tive com você, para o que senti e não sei se voltarei a sentir. E a dor permanece... Saiu ilesa de minha batalha com ela e a cicatriz não sarou... E aqui estou, sem si, ao passado presa... Perpetuamente._

Não consegui questionar Ryo durante todo o dia. Afinal, nossa programação era de um dia bom: ir a meus pais e passear com Rini. E assim foi, mas a curiosidade cutucava em toda a parte de meu cérebro. E não tardou muito a ele me estranhar…

- Está assim por causa da carta? – Raios, mas ele tinha algum identificador de sentimentos atachado a si? Desviou os olhos da estrada para me ler, enquanto eu, surpreendida, voltei o olhar de Rini dormindo na cadeirinha para a frente sem nunca o encarar. – Eu entendo, e lamento, sei que não devia olhar suas coisas mas ia levar a caixa dali quando ela caiu, parece que eu por muito que a queira conhecer melhor, você sempre me empurra para trás.

- Não tinha mal ler. E sinto muito Ryo, mas não o quero fazer sentir mal… e, se você conhecer tudo sobre mim, certamente me irá querer afastar. Como todo o mundo…

- Usako, - Não… ele tocara no ponto mais fraco de mim. Se eu tivesse em pé, minhas pernas ficariam bambas. Ele um dia já me havia chamado por… esse nome… e eu lhe pedi que nunca mais o fizesse. – eu não a afasto, pelo contrário, você sabe o que sinto por você. Mesmo que você não queira mais ninguém que não ele, eu vou estar aqui por você. Nunca julguei ninguém, a menos que tivesse numa sala de tribunal, quanto mais a si…

- Ryo…

- Lhe peço que me oiça… - Interrompeu colocando sua mão no meu colo. – Eu leio seu olhar, você sabe. – Oh não, porque é que a casa de meus pais não eram mais perto? – E sei que esse Mamoru a fez sofrer como ninguém merece, e o amor é algo que supera a distância… Veja só, será que o amava a ponto de conseguir agüentar um tempo com Rini dentro de si e ele longe fazendo sabe Deus o quê? Admita que, no fundo, você sabia que isso não era um impedimento dele ir, então, algo já tinha morto o vosso amor. E quando o voltou a ver, você soube isso… Soube que a fúria o podia atingir, sem menor respeito podia atingir seu calcanhar de Aquiles. – Parou o carro na garagem e me olhava, e eu continuava olhando em frente, nesta vez, para os troféus ali expostos. – Também tenho o meu, - Engoliu em seco. – eu nunca disse isso para ninguém, nem mesmo minha mãe que me viu tão em baixo na época, mas tenho apenas 25 anos, e não me tornei bom advogado pela sensibilidade, mas sim por saber ser frio em certas situações. Quando preciso ser assim, eu penso… - Olhei-o para ver seu gesto, mordia seus lábios com um quê de raiva. – Penso na Misaki. Eu também tenho um passado, e ela o tornou muito doloroso… eu tinha 19 anos, estavamos fazendo 4 anos de namoro… Eu não tinha aproveitado minha adolescência, mas não me importava, tinha-a a ela, embora ninguém pudesse saber de nós pois meus pais eram muito conservadores, bem como os dela… E, naquele mesmo dia, ela decidiu me congratular… Não vacilou, olhou bem nos meus olhos, estava tudo bem e aquele olhar dela brilhava, logo, eu não podia esperar nada de mau dali, certo? Disse-me que tinha as malas feitas e que ia para a Itália para sempre... Pior, não me avisou, não disse que eu poderia ir com ela… porque ela já tinha companhia: Jun, meu irmão.

Olhei-o perplexa. Seus olhos marejados. Guardara tudo aquilo para ele durante anos, tinha sua história em comum com a minha, porém, traído por alguém de sua própria família… Ele parecia que ia desabar a qualquer momento e, calmamente, lhe pedi que terminassemos a conversa em casa. Após deitar Rini, ele esperava em seu quarto já em pijama, sentado, com as mãos na cabeça servindo de apoio. Sentei do seu lado, pronta a ouvir e questionar, mas ele ficava em silêncio…

- Ryo, lhe posso perguntar se seu irmão alguma vez o contatou?

- Várias vezes, - Me olhou melancólico e depois pegou minha mão como se fosse um entretém, brincava com seus dedos nos meus. – em vão. Eu não o queria ouvir, sequer queria imaginar aquela voz. – Olhou-me bem fundo, naquele jeito que me conseguia fazer perder. – Suas mãos são tão suaves… como seus olhos. Nunca teria conseguido falar isso para ninguém se não fosse esse seu jeito. Eu entretanto falei com ele, continua em Itália… sempre que vem ao Japão ver meus pais eu me recuso a ir, bastou a primeira vez que os encarei e ela tinha por todo o seu corpo pena. Eu leio olhares, é terrível como desenvolvi essa capacidade desde que ela partiu, sou um jeito de Dr. Lightman* - Sorri com a menção daquela série que nos punha colados ao ecrã, para depois adormecermos na sala, porém, aquela capacidade não me espantou, e eu mesma era assim com Mamoru. – E ele veio aqui falar comigo e, como sempre, eu sou dos 4 o irmão mais novo, então tinha de compreender tudo o que eles diziam… mas mesmo ele sendo meu irmão mais velho, nunca teve um comportamento exemplar... Raramente confio em alguém… Quando Shinta traz aqui minha sobrinha, em almoços de família, sempre tenta puxar assunto tipo _Já ligou a Jun?_ E calculo que ele saiba o porquê… mas não entendeu nunca que era um assunto que me fazia sofrer. Usa, eu compreendo o que você sente… creia em mim, perdi minha adolescência, saídas de amigos, experiências da idade… para uma mulher. E nunca mais amei alguém… Até ver uma bela loira reprimida defronte uma empregada de café. Tão perfeita… Você emana calma, confiança, luz e uma pureza como ninguém.

Sua voz ia suavizando à medida que falava de mim.

Ah, sim… era o que estava precisando de ouvir. Música para meus ouvidos, seja. Sequer precisamos de conversar sobre a noite anterior porque 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… plim! A noite anterior se repetia. Mas agora não tinha uma Rini esfomeada que não batia na porta educadamente… era apenas eu e ele… num nós perfeito.

Sentia o seu beijo de conforto e seu toque em minha pele me arrepiava. Paramos e falamos de coisas que nos fariam esquecer a dor, sempre de testa encostada com a dele… No quão tinhamos sofrido, e o quanto mereciamos a felicidade. E me entreguei para ele, de corpo e alma.

E pela manhã, os raios de sol batiam na janela após uma noite de trovoada. Tudo soou no devido lugar. Esquecendo o passado e seguindo em frente, era o que aquele momento significava. Não mais Misaki nem Mamoru para nos apertar o coração de lembranças que nos impediam de seguir... Ele me olhava calmo, a vermelhidão no seu olhar passara, a dor tinha escorrido por seus olhos. E permanecemos em silêncio, ele brincando com meu cabelo e eu olhando naquele olhar verde esmeralda… Até ouvir Rini gritando por nós. Então sorrimos, vestimos os roupões e descemos.

**.Mamoru.**

Aquela noite de sábado era essencial para mim.

Tomara a decisão de fazer essa rotina, que não poderia falhar a menos que Usako voltasse, assim que chegasse a Tóquio: sentar na cadeira da grande sacada a partir das 10 dessa noite, junto da mesa que apoiava o café, observando o movimento sempre acelerado da grande cidade.

Era a hora em que me dedicava a olhar para meu interior, meditando. E aquela tarde do dia anterior com a estridente Allison me tirara do sério. Ela era capaz de tudo… e provara isso exatamente. Mas como dizer a uma mulher que não é amada por quem ama? Ou fosse lá o que ela sentia… Era meu problema… eu nunca o tinha feito, pois apenas havia pronunciado um _Amo-te_ para uma mulher só, a mesma que amava fazia séculos, amo agora e iria amar sempre.

Mas bastaram segundos para toda a calma desaparecer. Um número desconhecido aparecia na tela do celular e eu jurei a mim mesmo que se Motoki tivesse dado meu número a Allison, ele seria um homem morto. Após atender, percebi que o que temia se tornara real e, sem paciência, respondi brutamente que _não tinha tempo para brincadeiras, _que_ não tinha direito de pedir meu contato a Motoki _e_ ia desligar_.

- Ora meu amor, calma… seja brando por favor. Motoki me deu seu número porque eu acho que somos os dois grandinhos, e sabemos falar de nós sem recorrer a intermédio de seu amigo, certo?

- Certo, agora apaga o número e volta para Harvard. – Respondi impaciente, logo na hora que eu queria descanso vinha essa… - Ou para Chicago, seja. Mas vai!

Simplesmente não aguentava mais aquela voz tipo sarcástica.

- Oh, que pena… - Suspirou. – Logo eu que sei onde está a Tsuki… Tsu, ki, no… Isso! Tsukino.

- O quê! – Como podia ela saber onde estava ela? Motoki nunca seria burro a ponto de lhe dar sua localização, corria risco de ela me vir logo dizer… então, de que outra maneira podia ela saber? Mas também, porque mentiria ela? – Você sabe onde está a Usagi?

- Usagi, - Dizia seu nome soletrando, e em americano, ficava algo parecido com "_you sai jai"_. – a menina também nada idêntica ao vulgar no seu país, imatura, loira, cara de boneca com um penteado género anos 50 pela foto… sim. Ah e que nome idiota esse… de tanto nome _vosso_ que já ouvi.

- Me diz onde, por favor! – Ignorei suas insinuações à mulher de minha vida, só queria a resposta!

- Não soe tão desesperado. E idiota. – Riu suspirando. – Está achando que lhe vou dizer do nada por celular? Keep dreaming, darling*.

- Allison, por favor, me diga.

- Mas você me toma por idiota? Claro que não tenho uma informação dessa e lhe vou dar de mão beijada! Me diga você onde vive, e eu vou até aí… tudo tem um custo, logo logo você descobrirá qual.

- Certo, - Que queria ela, qual sua intenção para vir a meu apartamento? - eu lhe digo onde vivo. Desde que prometa que me vai dizer onde!

- Prometo, honey.

**Continua**

*Keep dreaming, darling: Continue sonhando, querido.

**Notas finais:**

Espero que tenham entendido a localização temporal. Na tarde de sexta foi o reencontro de Allison com Mamoru no Acrobe e na noite do mesmo dia, foi quando Usagi cometeu sua loucura. Sábado quando a comete de novo e, por seu turno, e como explicado, quando Mamoru está na sacada. Espero não ter sido confusa.

Lamento o tempo que demorei, não vou dizer de novo que para a próxima tenho mais tempo, porque digo sempre isso. Mas vou tentar ser breve, isso posso dizer. Minha vida tem sido uma barafunda.

Aproveito para dizer que o texto que Ryo encontra, fui eu mesma que escrevi, apenas adaptei para o conteúdo da história, ainda que com umas quantas alterações.

Em breve, para quem acompanha, irei postar o penúltimo de _Silêncio do Olhar_.

** Agradecimentos:**

**Isa_moon**, muito obrigada. Hum, o reencontro ainda poderá demorar :p mas serei mais breve. Continue acompanhando.

**Soffy**, oh adorando? Nhu que querida. Espero que posssas continuar a acompanhar, e desculpa a demora.

**Jaque_Forever**, a Allison é a pior personagem da história, bem verdade, e vai ser capaz de todo o golpe para ter Mamoru, como viu/verá neste final de capítulo. Espero que continues a ler, obrigada pelos comentários sempre :3

Beijinhos a todas.


	7. Proteção

**Capítulo 7 – Proteção**

Era meu direito exigir saber de Usagi? Afinal, eu tinha saído de sua vida e o mais provável – e o que eu mais temia – é que ela tivesse continuado seu caminho com alguém… Por que tinha sido recebido daquela forma pelos pais e irmão de Usagi? Era uma forma de me demonstrar que eu não podia interferir em sua vida? Sentia-me perdido. Então, a campainha soou e depressa a abri, estava bem atrás dela fazia uns 10 minutos, tal a ansiedade. Allison entrava, descontraída de nariz para o ar rindo, olhando todos os pontos do meu apartamento. Mas só quando ela se adiantou ao convite, sentando-se no cadeirão, notei que tinha seu cabelo pintado de loiro.

- Você realmente se sabe cuidar…

- Onde está ela? – Meu sangue fervia, eu sentia todo o meu corpo tremer e esquentar em sintonia.

- Quem?

- Como quem? Usagi!

- Bem diante de si, querido. Não estou idêntica?

Eu temia que ela estivesse brincando com meus sentimentos todo o tempo que me ouvia em Harvard, e quando ela me dissera saber o paradeiro de Usagi, ainda temi mais isso… mas nunca julguei que ela fosse tão longe... Só alguém com o coração _muito bem-posto_ poderia brincar daquela maneira. E doía; eu julgava que podia ser forte, mas doía demais.

- Você julga que pode vir aqui brincar com coisas sérias? – Fechei o punho. Jamais atingiria uma mulher, mas sentia-me quase perdendo o controlo. – Se você quer meu respeito, se dê ao respeito!

- Ora, meu querido, - Senti a proximidade de sua boca com minha orelha. – sou uma jogadora, você sabe isso muito bem. E, como tal, não poderia perder minha única chance de saber onde vive. Ah, Mamoru, - Colocou sua mão no ombro, deslizando uma alça do curto vestido vermelho. – sabe que me sinto só… não conheço ninguém e aquele seu amiguinho é meio idiota sempre com quatro menininhas também idiotas em seu redor, não se fazem amizades por aqui. Me dê um aconchego por essa noite, não pode dizer que não gostou de…

- Basta! – Me afastei ante o toque de sua mão abaixo de meu cinto. – Você está jogando sim, mas com minha paciência. E acredite ou não, ela se está esgotando para você.

- Não me vai bater! Eu conheço o seu tipo, nada ao jeito bruto de homem japonês, mas sim paciente e delicado. Então… me deixe passar essa noite com você.

É, eu não conseguiria bater em uma mulher. Mas sabia como pegar uma, que não sairia a bem sem brutidade e, então, a joguei porta fora. Ainda pude escutar alguns desabafos furiosos bem sonoros até finalmente ouvir _eu vou, mas volto_. Que fosse… homem ou mulher, não admitia gênero em assuntos sérios.

Determinado a saber naquela noite o paradeiro de Usako, saí. Apercebi-me que, em tão pouco tempo, já muito havia mudado em Tóquio. Entrei em um bar qualquer e bebi… Muito! E, ao sair, decidi que tinha de confrontar Motoki e desabar ali mesmo naquele balcão, sequer me importava se aquelas quatro meninas iriam ouvir.

- Tenho de falar com você.

- Ei, Mamoru, estou trabalhando… não tenho tempo agora.

- Não! Você me vai dizer agora onde está Usagi. – Meu tom de voz subira implacavelmente, apoderado pela bebida, todos ali me notaram e eu tão-pouco quis saber. Apenas queria saber dela, como era possível ter chegado a Tóquio e logo a encontrar e não mais?

- Você está alterado. Conheço-o, deve ter bebido. O melhor é ir para casa Mamoru. E eu não sei de Usagi, acaso soubesse, já lhe teria dito como você pediu.

- PÁRA DE MENTIR! – Se havia alguém que não prestava atenção anteriormente, agora não podia deixar de notar. – Eu amo-a e apenas quero falar com ela. Que eu saiba ela já não é mais uma menininha que você e aquelas – Apontava com o dedo para as quatro cabeças mais atentas – possam proteger. Na altura ninguém o fez, ela se tratou sozinha. Pois bem… eu não sou um monstro, e ela é uma mulher que se sabe cuidar. Quero saber, JÁ!

- Eu creio Mamoru, - E ali eu vi um olhar com um misto de pena e incompreensão. – que você não tem direito algum de interferir na vida de Usagi. Ela seguiu sem você, foi sua opção deixá-la sozinha depois de tudo o que ela passou! Agora sofra as consequências e encare como um homem. Foi o que ela fez! Teve de deixar de ser uma menininha por sua culpa, teve de o esquecer para agora você voltar e pedir que ela o oiça, não lhe continue fazendo mal!

Senti lágrimas escorrendo na minha face. Não senti vergonha. Tudo o que temia, tudo o que evitara nesses anos todos, caia em cada gota. E, agora, baixava meu tom, só Motoki e elas que se aproximavam me podiam ouvir:

- Então é assim que me vêem? Como o que a abandonou e foi egoísta? Eu pensei nela esse tempo todo, mesmo antes de ir para Harvard, era minha ambição, não a impedia de concretizar nosso sonho anos mais tarde, ou seja, agora! Eu sou a besta no meio de tudo isso? Quando eu fui para Harvard, pensei em levá-la comigo, caso ela não aceitasse, eu nunca iria estar com ninguém além dela e mantinha sempre contacto, mesmo que tivesse de sair no meio de alguma aula! Tudo o que eu pensei, foi lhe puder dar um bom homem a seu lado, como ela merece, boa estabilidade para que ela não tivesse de pensar em mais nada e que pudéssemos ter nossa filha de forma saudável, sem remorsos… quem sabe mais se pudesse dar uma partida no destino. Para que nenhum de nós vivesse com pesares, para não a culpar de sonhos que não realizei. E apenas aí posso dizer que fui egoísta. Por querer ser mais que um homem a cambalear por aí, por querer viver um pouco mais para mim antes de viver para os outros! É injusto, tão injusto… chegar e saber que todos os meus amigos foram uma mentira… nenhum deles foi porque quis, mas sim por obrigação, por eu estar com a Usako. Não me querem dizer? Sequer me informar que ela só se está escondendo de mim? – Esperei um pouco para saber. – Ótimo então! Eu mesmo descubro!

- Mamoru! Espere! Não saia assim, está muito nervoso.

Virei costas, não ouvindo mais Motoki. Aquele silêncio… escondia mentiras, como fora em toda minha vida, para chegar e ninguém querer ouvir minha parte, o que eu sentia e o quanto precisava dela… Peguei um táxi, cheguei a casa e cai no sofá. Quando amanheceu, lembrava o sonho dela diante mim, nada mais em seu redor.

As suas asas, quebradas como ela. Num olhar cheio de céu e pedaços de nuvem, qualquer um cairia de deslumbre caso os olhasse mais que o tempo de uma pena cair ao chão. Os seus lábios rosados traçavam um trilho de mistério. Para chegar ao seu fim, era necessário respirar fundo caso faltasse o fôlego em meio caminho. Levando nos longos dedos histórias de um passado quase perfeito, as suas impressões são de desejos quase mágicos por realizar. Não leva máscara, leva encanto na linha maxilar delineada por deuses, o seu toque subtil no joelho não traz má intenção; apenas a torna discretamente sensual. Perfeições nos seus defeitos, nas hastes partidas que não a seguram ao céu. Livre em cima dos pés descalços, branco puro.

Apenas tinha sido um sonho… Mas o dia não ia ser bom, tinha essa certeza.

**.Usagi.**

- Eu sei lá porquê, filha.

- Mas mamãe, eu quero saber!

- Mas porquê perguntas assim logo de manhã? Tenha calma com esses seus raciocínios. Chega aos 20 anos e tem cabelos brancos, querida. Faça favor de parar com perguntas e andar para o carro sem eu ter de a tirar daí?

- Fazem precisamente agora 15 minutos que vos estou esperando quando você disse _me dê 1 minuto para calçar Rini_.

- Desculpa... Então, por favor, resolva você o drama dela.

O dia começava com uma viagem até Aichi, onde um cliente esperava Ryo e aproveitaríamos para passar lá todo o fim-de-semana. Primeiro com a visita a meus pais, depois com Rini doente e com o ano novo passado no hospital, depois eu doente e os dias de trabalho… não nos tinha sido possível comemorar com uma saída sem preocupações. Então, chegara a altura… Mas Rini não nos estava facilitando a vida! Eu não sabia que lhe responder; normalmente inventava uma resposta ou pesquisava, mas essa ela exigia saber a ponto de se colocar num buraco entre uma estante e a parede e não querer sair dali.

- Qual é a pergunta dessa vez? – Ryo se colocou de cócoras diante da pequena, sorrindo. – Você sabe que se fizer muita pergunta sua mãe vai ganhar rugas num piscar de olhos?

- _Ei_! Ela quer saber porque foi à janela e viu a lua, sendo de dia.

- Ah, então pequena… é por que na noite anterior a lua esteve mais brilhante. Tal como sua mãe brilhou muito ontem, pois…

- Ryo! – Achei engraçada a sua comparação a mim e a lua, o que me fez, momentaneamente, voltar ao passado. – Isso só irá despoletar uma outra pergunta.

- Entendi. – Rini saiu e correu para o carro. Criança mais curiosa essa… porque tinha de ser mais precoce e fazer tanta pergunta? Não podia esperar fazer 4 anos?

Finalmente, podíamos seguir viagem com mais calma. Ryo tinha um sorriso nos lábios como eu nunca tinha visto e o brilho no seu olhar estava diferente. Mas não me queria convencer de que tudo isso era por mim... Afinal, ainda julgava não valer tanto quanto um sorriso de um homem por mim. Passada uma hora de viagem, Rini já havia colocado mais 32 perguntas. Sim, eu contara! E quando Ryo colocou a sua mão no meu colo, fez mais uma: _porque ele tem sua mão no seu colo_.

- Não há _xanax_ para crianças? – Ryo quase tirou as mãos do volante em uma curva de tanto rir pela minha questão. – Não tem piada, é sério.

- O que é "xanaz", mamãe?

- Boa, mamãe. – Ryo me olhou torto. – Agora se vire.

A viagem continuou tranquila, e mesmo eu ignorara as vezes que Rini chamou pai a Ryo. Chegando ao destino, ele encostou o carro para ligar a seu cliente, afim de saber as direcções para a sua casa. Rini adormeceu e entrei com ela no colo. Recebidos por um homem nos seus 30 anos, numa enorme mansão, começámos a tratar do seu processo de divórcio; Ryo me deu sua mão a meio da conversa e, no fim, pediu o homem para assinar uns papéis enquanto ele ia à casa de banho.

- Vocês assistentes são todas iguais, não é mesmo? – O olhei confusa, diante do seu tom de voz, depois de guardar os papéis na pasta. – Não se deviam chamar assistentes, mas sim prostitutas.

- Desculpe, não estou a entender onde o senhor quer chegar. – Mirava-me com fúria, notei seu punho fechado e sua aproximação. Me levantei derrubando a cadeira acidentalmente. – Eu não sou nenhuma…

- Silêncio! – Quase gritou. Agora sentia medo e vontade de gritar por Ryo. – Não podem ver um homem bonito, de corpo musculado e, claro, muito dinheiro que lhes caiem logo em cima, não é mesmo?

- O senhor não me conhece, não tem…

- Eu disse silêncio. Ou você é surda? Ryo tem dinheiro sim, mas quanto você quer por uma noite comigo? Você sabe que não deve resistir muito, eu sou um homem com muito poder. – Quando vi seu punho perto de minha face, rapidamente me afastei, tropeçando na cadeira e caindo no chão e o senti em cima de mim, esmurrando-me como se eu tivesse seu tamanho. O esbofeteei, pontapeei e gritei. Desejei muito ter meus poderes e capacidades de luta que tinha antes de volta, apenas meus bons reflexos se mantinham. Sem grande chance… rezei para que Ryo chegasse rápido. Sentia minha cabeça latejar e todo meu corpo doía. – Que vagabunda, ein? Mas é burra também… não entende que de nada vale gritar com minha mão sobre seus lábios e com a porta fechada?

Do outro lado, ouvi Ryo tentando girar a maçaneta, gritando por Kento, e depois por mim. Senti a mão daquele homem que me continuava chamando nomes me tapar a boca, enquanto tentava rasgar minha camisa com a outra. Apercebendo-se que não tinha grande sucesso, tirou a de minha boca e aí gritei por Ryo. O homem me socou forte, me deixando quase inconsciente mas logo ouvi um pontapé de Ryo na porta e imediatamente começou lutando com o homem.

- Que raio de ideia era a sua? – Gritou. E logo depois atirou o homem ao chão. – Você desta vez tem sorte, mas mova um dedo daí e chamo a polícia imediatamente! Que fique claro, Kento! Vou entregar o processo a um colega e não se atreva a entrar naquele escritório e se cruzar comigo.

Já aparentemente mais calmo, me pegou e pediu a uma empregada para levar Rini até ao carro. Ainda me sentia zonza quando Ryo me sentou no banco da frente e me começou examinando e tentando fechar minha camisa, sem sucesso. Encontrou em minha mala por uma nova e me vestiu. Procurei seu braço quando ele se virou e o abracei, chorando. Quem preveria que o dia ia começar assim? Sussurrou no meu ouvido e me acalmei a pouco e pouco. Julgo que, quando tudo estava acontecendo, não sentia medo por saber que ele estava perto... Sentia a protecção que há muito necessitava, apesar de todas as dores que sentia.

Seguimos e tentámos fazer o dia normal sem grandes conversas; apenas com mais uma grande desculpa para Rini quando questionou o porquê do meu olho vermelho e inchado e meu lábio rebentado. Quando anoiteceu, partimos para o hotel. Após deitar Rini, me juntei a ele em silêncio. Sua respiração ainda era forte, nervosa.

- Se você se sentir melhor, eu ligo à polícia. – Começou a conversa, tirando esse peso de meus ombros. – Não tem de se sentir forçada só porque eu o conhecia.

- Não, julgo que não tem necessidade disso… eu estou bem porque você estava lá, caso contrário...

- Não pense sequer em _se_… - Suspirou levemente. - Você sabe que, tudo isso foi por que a mulher dele o deixou pelo chefe. No fundo, só achou em si uma figura em quem podia rever sua mulher. – Eu sabia que devia haver algo estranho em toda aquela conversa… afinal, eu não estava fazendo nada de mau com Ryo. O abracei. Durante muito tempo senti que apenas me podia defender a mim mesma mas ter alguém como ele, era bem diferente. – Claro que você não está errando. Apenas sendo feliz, e fazendo um homem feliz.

- É, que mentira!

- Como mentira?

- Eu não o faço feliz… devo ser chata, aborrecida; por algum motivo Mamoru procurou algo mais do que eu. Ele podia ter cursado medicina aqui mas…

- Mas nada. – Interrompeu colocando seu indicador nos meus lábios, encostando sua testa na minha. – Eu não me chamo Mamoru. E não a acho nada aborrecida, pelo contrário, tem um ótimo sentido de humor e paciência de santa para lidar com as indagações da nossa pequena.

Não tinha escutado mal… ele tinha dito _nossa_. E eu não o negava. Rini estava cada vez mais próxima de Ryo e realmente gostava dele. Eu sabia que não era de meu direito fazer cair um pai desses do céu mas… e se até eu necessitava de alguém? Afinal, ele conseguiu o milagre de me permitir voltar a dormir 8 horas por noite e a acalmar Rini de forma natural. E, sobretudo, não queria que ela chegasse a adolescente me acusando de, pelo menos, não lhe ter dado oportunidade de uma figura paternal na sua vida. Acabei adormecendo no seu peito enquanto ele lia um livro qualquer mas acordara no minuto em que ouvia Rini, ouvido apurado de mãe provavelmente… mas permaneci de olhos fechados.

- P-pai posso dormir com vocês? – Sua voz estava mais infantil que o normal, que geralmente soava séria e quase correta em todas as palavras. Seria também esta figura masculina a salvação para que ela vivesse realmente a sua idade?

- Não consegue dormir?

- Não.

- Apenas hoje. Mas no meio, esta cama não tem grades. Está bem princesa?

- Obrigada. – Ouvi ela rir leve e se deitar junto a mim. – Você ama minha mamã?

- Muito Rini, muito.

- Quanto é muito, muito?

- É não poder contar pelos dedos, pelos braços, por metros ou qualquer medida.

**Continua**


	8. Brincando com o fogo

Se quiserem ouvir a música à qual juntaria algumas partes deste capítulo, chama-se _Playing with Fire_, de Brandon Flowers.

**Capítulo 8 – Brincando com o fogo**

Os dias foram passando, trazendo um cheiro a primavera e a felicidade junto de Ryo que era cada vez maior. Ele sabia cuidar da minha miniatura, como a chamava carinhosamente, e sabia como agir sentimentalmente perante tudo o que eu havia passado.

Já a papelada acumulada no escritório se intensificava bem como o trabalho que vinha dela. Como tal, eu e Ryo passávamos várias horas sem sequer sair para almoçar. Foram precisas semanas até terminar todos os assuntos. E aí nada estava terminado, claro, eram processos, mas nos permitimos respirar um pouco de alívio. Um fato era certo: nos negavamos a demonstrações amorosas perante a companhia; chegavamos juntos, sim, mas logo ele fechava a porta que me separava dele e eu a que me separava do resto dos empregados. Mas nem por isso eu deixava de sentir olhares, mal saía para um café ou para ir buscar o correio de Ryo. Num dia, falava com algumas das minhas colegas secretárias, quando uma falou indirectamente algo sobre o que todos já haviam notado. Porém, decidia ignorar esse e todos os outros comentários que se seguiram…

Era sexta-feira quando uma abordagem diferente me fez desabrochar em lágrimas.

- Ei, Usagi, chegue aqui. – A mulher de cabelo quase tão negro como os seus olhos me chamava com gestos, como a um cão, enquanto ria junto de outras duas todas já uns quinze anos mais velhas que eu. – Me constou que você e Ryo devem casar em breve.

- Não sei onde ouviu isso mas é mentira. – Engoli em seco. Onde queriam chegar com todos os sussurros?

- Mas certamente quer se apressar não é, querida? Começando a ouvir burburinhos pelo nome da Tsukino com uma filha pequena de outro homem, sem grandes posses... Não diga que não, não me engana! – Sorria sarcasticamente enquanto me avaliava. – Só gostava de saber como ele pôs os olhos em você! Apesar de ficar bem sem maquilhagem, se veste como uma menininha imatura que vem para um luxuoso escritório de ténis! Homens ricos e bem sucedidos gostam disso, por diversão, claro. Imagino o quanto ele aproveita seu corpo na sua grande mansão, sinto pena só de imaginar… mas sabe, Koizumi Usagi, tudo tem um preço. Esse de bonequinha de luxo… é o seu!

Fiquei sem reacção. Era assim que todos me olhavam? Pensando eu que era apenas por eu andar com ele e afinal… me pintavam como uma aproveitadora? Desviei o olhar enquanto riam e saí quase correndo para a grande partição. Pela janela notei que Ryo não estava, então me sentei e desabei com os cotovelos na escrivaninha, chorando. Mas logo o ouvi, enquanto abria a porta falando com um colega e com um copo de café na mão. Era nesses momentos que nos cruzávamos que geralmente na rotina trocávamos um breve sorriso e falávamos um pouco. Tentei disfarçar, sem sucesso, logo correu para perto de mim com inúmeras questões às quais meus soluços não permitiam responder.

- Não é nada, Ryo. – Por fim, depois de 10 minutos, recuperara o fôlego. Durante esse tempo ele me tinha levado gentilmente para a sua parte, me sentando no seu colo colocando minha cabeça sobre seu ombro, tocando meu rosto. – Desculpe, tem coisas para fazer e eu o estou fazendo perder tempo.

- Você não me faz perder tempo. Pode, por favor, me dizer o que se passa? E não comece a frase com _não é nada_.

- Eu, bem… Sério… o amo tanto! – Era a primeira vez que eu dizia aquilo, ao contrário dele que repetia todos os dias. Logo notei seus olhos arregalados ao som de vários arrepios percorrendo minhas costas. – Até o conhecer, eu estava completamente entorpecida para a vida. Deixava os dias passar, me preocupava com Rini e me descurava. Você fez perceber que eu valia a pena… mesmo quando eu estava à beira do abismo, fez com que meus dias se tornassem mais felizes, me puxou de volta. Não sei como agradecer por tudo…

- Não tem de agradecer. – Sorriu terno, me beijando em seguida. – Mas tenho a certeza que não está chorando por isso. Quero ouvir o que aconteceu para a deixar tão em baixo.

- Ryo-kun, eu… - Um lado me dizia que ia piorar contando, outro que ia pôr fim a toda a confusão. Por um lado sabia que o meu silêncio ia ser a vitória delas. – Eu não posso… sou adulta e tenho de me saber vir…

- Usagi… - Interrompeu, olhando sério.

- Bem… é que todos os dias, ultimamente, escuto sussurros, comentários, indirectas… tenho ignorado tudo! Mas hoje vieram falar comigo de um jeito diferente. Eu julgava que era só por chegar com você e com isso as desconfianças, e afinal falam de mim como se me estivesse aproveitando das suas posses. – Me olhou surpreso enquanto se endireitava. – Eu sei que você sabe que não é assim, e que é sua opinião é o mais importante… mas magoou tanto!

- Quem?

- Não interessa quem… é muita gente, ela só disse na frente o que aparentemente todos falam nas nossas costas.

- Quem é ela? – Insistiu, olhando torto. Continuei em silêncio. – Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto não me disser e vou ficar muito aborrecido se permanecer calada. Violência verbal não deixa de ser violência.

- A secretária do Dr. Sekai, Komori. – Cedi, baixando a cabeça.

Depois disso, o vi discando uns números, não conseguindo ouvir o que dizia. Pouco depois, Dr. Sekai e Dr. Yoshida, chefe da empresa chegavam, encontrando-se com Ryo na parte onde eu trabalhava. Ryo falava com um tom superior, ainda que os outros dois tivessem bem mais idade que ele. Ameaçou sair, caso não acabassem com todos os burburinhos que me inquietavam. Mais uma vez, demonstrou o quanto gostava de mim e que não temia nada. Mas ele era dos melhores advogados da companhia, ainda que o mais novo, e temeram a perda lamentando a situação.

No dia seguinte, Komori foi despedida e Ryo me prometeu acompanhar sempre, deixando, assim, de ouvir um único sonido à nossa passagem.

**Mamoru. **

Não havia mais nada a dizer… Apenas tinha sido puxado para aquele café por aquele tormento das terras do tio Sam, agora loira e mais aborrecida que nunca.

- Vai ver que um pouco de diversão nunca fez mal para ninguém. Se para me redimir do pecado de ter seguido você for preciso arrancá-lo de casa, ótimo! – Dizia sorrindo, enquanto esperava uma resposta. – Se não vai falar, problema seu.

Entrei de cabeça baixa, continuava sem querer olhar Motoki nem qualquer uma daquele grupo. Allison rapidamente se sentou no balcão, junto das quatro enquanto preferi manter distância, sentando-me numa mesa… mas mesmo isso não impedia que ouvisse a conversa absurda.

- Quero saber… uma de vocês. Quão popular é Mamoru por esta cidadezinha?

- Oh, bem… não sei se posso dizer. – Murmurou Mina. Devia pensar que eu era surdo. Tossiu brevemente e continuou. – Você está perguntando pelo rapaz conhecido pelo _mistério do botão Chiba_.

Essa não…

- _Mistério do botão_ _Chiba_?

- Ou _drama das estudantes histéricas apaixonadas_. – Riu Mina, enquanto via meu estado. Tinha sono, passara vinte e duas horas de serviço e continuava pensando em Usagi. O trabalho era muito, mas ainda não havia desistido. Entretanto, parecia ter que levar com um erro para o resto da vida, já que Allison pensava ficar mais tempo. Já havia passado um mês. E agora tinha de sair arrastado e ouvir um monte de estupidez sobre minha própria vida. – Não sei se você sabe, mas no fim do Ensino Médio o rapaz tem de dar o segundo botão do seu gakugan para a mulher que ama*. Acontece que saltaram para cima do Mamo-kun e lhe rasgaram a camisa, diz-se até que uma professora andava em busca de um pedaço, e o segundo botão não apareceu… foi até notícia de jornal! Acontece que o próprio Mamoru o encontrou, guardou e entregou-o a Usagi assim que saiu da formatura, na época que começaram a namorar. _Ah_… - O seu suspiro era um reflexo do meu interior. Algo que eu achava idiota, pensava ter significado para ela. – Apesar da fama, sempre teve olhos só para Usa-chan, sabia bem o que queria.

- Idiotices. Vocês têm hábitos realmente estranhos. Botão de camisa? Nós nos US temos tantas tradições tão mais originais, que retrógrados!

- Amiga, vamos lá conversar, – proferiu Motoki, já vermelho de irritação – se está aqui é porque gosta, nem anda aqui a fazer nada quanto mais! Engole aquilo que quer dizer, que esse hábito de _cheerleader_ já começa metendo nojo.

E ora discutiam, ora Allison tentava uma aproximação das quatro amigas. Não ouvira mais nada, meio que perdido em pensamentos, além das desculpas sinceras de Motoki e do pedido de presença de um amigo em comum com ele para a festa surpresa desse Domingo, pelos 23 anos daquele meu loiro melhor amigo… ou assim eu continuava achando.

No entanto, estava longe de sonhar que aquelas palavras eram um convite para o inferno.

**Continua**

*A maioria de vocês deve saber, principalmente se se recorda bem de Itazura na Kiss: muitas vezes dado o segundo botão do gakuran a uma mulher por quem o rapaz está apaixonado, é considerado uma forma de confissão porque é o mais próximo ao coração e se diz conter as emoções de todas as presenças de três anos na escola.


End file.
